YuGiOh! goes to wrestling live!
by Kane'sbabygurl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the yu-gi-oh cast went to WWE wrestling live? only the most humorous things ever commited!
1. the trip to Raw

Yu-gi-oh cast goes to wrestling live!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the other characters mentioned in this fic.

this is also my very first fic ever, so please do not flame thank u!

(A/N: Me and my best friend are both characters in this story!) please R R!

It was Monday, but not just any Monday. Kaiba had bought everyone tickets for Wrestling tonight, and he was just as

excited as they were. Even Te'a, who thought wrestling was violent, showed some sign of interest at the comments others

had made about live events, though she pretened not to be curious about the show, even around Yugi, her very good friend.

Yugi, on the other hand, was extremelly excited, as he was completely obsessed with the entertainment. Mokuba watched

it all the time with Seto, and he was the most pumped up about this. Kaiba had invited almost everyone, among them were

himself, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Te'a, Duke, and their two new friends, Monia (my

best friend), and Kalita (me). It was about 4:30, the show would start at 8, but they had to leave early to get to the arena.

Yami and Yugi's doorbell rang, loudly.Yami, who was glued to his ringside ticket, poked his head up in excitement."I'll get

it" He screamed happily.He rushed down the wet stairs, and in his rush, slid down every one of them, and bumping into

Solomon, knocking him completely through the wall."YAMI! watch where you are going, man" Yugi bellowed down to the

bewildered pharoah, who was now looking from Yugi to Solomon, to the wall, and back again to Solomon.Ignoring yugi's

comment, he reached open for the doorknob, and pulled it open, and saw the faces of the people going to the arena for

wrestling outside. "Oh, hey Yuge" Joey said, peering past Yami, taking a look to Yugi, who was coming down the stairs.

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently, obviously waiting for something. "Well" he asked. Yami folded his arms, suspicious

of Kaiba. "Well what" he asked.Kaiba laughed after a moment of silence."What are you waiting for?go get your tickets,

man" Yami smiled and in 5 minutes, he and Yugi came out of their house with their tickets. Kaiba motinoned for

everyone to follow him, and everyone packed into the limo. Bakura scoffed as he was being squashed by Yami.

"Hey, pharoah, move your big butt out of the way" he growled. Yami scoffed. "Oh yeah,Tomb robber? You got a more

massive behind than me, and all we ate 5,000 years ago was water from the nile, and bread" Yugi bumped elbows with

Yami. "You're gonna be bread, if you don't shut up" Yugi whispered. In the back, Malik was covering his ears as Te'a

was spouting off another friendship speech. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP! BE QUIET OR I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE

SHADOW" He was stopped by Marik, who glared at him with one of those You'll-be-in-big-trouble-if-you-do-it, looks.

Malik stopped in mid sentence, gulping quietly, so that the tomb robber and pharoah would not critizize him, but, then

again, it would be nearly impossible to because Yami and Bakura were going at it, giving many of the people in the limo

the shivers. Everyone knew what was possible when these two fought, it was like a nightmare.Kaiba, getting tired of all

the commotion and arguing, put on the Radio, onto the country station, US99.5, which the majority of the passangers

listened to. 20 minutes passed, and another 40 minutes would get them to the area.A few of them brought their own CD

players. Some played truth or dare, and some sang along to the country tunes, like Kaiba (O.o) and Yami.they were on

the expressway now, and everyone was getting more and more estatic, as they neared the areana.

Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow, please review, i need 2 to atleast post the second chapter!

Thanx!


	2. RUN, YAMI!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the WWE wrestlers.

the 40 minutes went by swiftly. Kaiba and the rest entered the arena, and took their seats, after getting refeshments.

They were front row, and Eric Bishoff entered the arena. He came out with a smug look on his face. He grabbed a

microphone and began speaking. "Well, we'll start off the show with Kane vs Gene snitsky" Yami stood on the barricade

as Kane made his way to the ring "BALDY" he yelled. Kane did his ungrateful look as the glared at the Pharoah.Yami

sweatdropped, and as many could see it, in fear. Kane returned into the ring, and waited for his enemy to come out.

Snitsky entered, and Yami was at it yet again."BABY KILLER" he yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the

section. Snitsky jumped over the barrricade, advancing on Yami, and scaring the hell out of everyone.Yami smirked

and began to critizize even more."hey, Gorrilla face, what gorrilla did you come out of " Snitsky growled and started

chasing Yami.Yami screeched, and ran for his life! He ran all the way backstage.Meanwhile, in the Back, Randy Orton

was hanging out with Jericho.Randy outstreched his arms to do his "Greatness" (A/N that's the little pose

he does when he comes out, which I think is totally cute! I love randy ) knocking Jericho in the face in the process.

Jericho held his face in annoyance. Suddenly, Yami ran by so fast, that he knocked Randy into the women's bathroom.

Loud shreiks were heard from the bathroom, and Randy ran out. Randy glared at the running Yami. Jericho scoffed.

"That little punk" He said, angrillly.Two LOUD running footsteps were heard behing them.They turned around, and were

accidentally clotheslined by Snitsky. Unbeknownst to Jericho, there was a big puddle of puke on the floor.When he fell,

he landed in the puke.He instantly began sniffling as he touched his -puke-infested-hair."He messed up my pretty hair"

he said, like a little baby. back with the others, kaiba and everyone were bored. "Man, this was supposed to be fun, and

it's turned into a total nightmare" Monica said, arms folded."I know" Bakura replied." the stupid baka pharoah messes

up everything" Kalita shrugged."You can't just blame him, it's Snitsky's fault too." She said."I'm sure everything will be

just fine." Unforunatelly, loud screams were heard throughout the arena.Dartz was arguing with Snisky up on the balcony.

" I'll sick the Great Leviathan on you! Leave me and Rapheal alone" He said.Snitsky smirked evilly, and carried Dartz on

his shoulder.Tragically, he threw the lunatic off the balcony, making many peopel in the whole arena panic.Some even

began running out of the arena. There was a loud CRASH, and Dartz was on the ground floor, dead. Rapheal, Alistar,

and Valon all burst into tears, as snitsky left to go find Yami.

I know, short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise!

Will Snitsky find yami?

find out in chapter three, which will be posted as soon as I complete it!

please R R! thanx!


	3. Jericho, Benoit, Trish,Randy, hhh,Michea...

chapter 3

Yami was still running through the halls.Over the past 5 minutes, he had made Shelton Benjamin and Maven roll through

a window, trapped Trish Stratus in the bathroom by pressing on the lock with his hand in his hurry, knocked Batista down

the stairs, and caused Ric Flair to have a fatal Heart Attack.Snitsky was on the run after Yami. He smacked HHH's nose

clean off (LOL! If THAT'S even Possible!) his face, and pushed Randy Orton into the computer monitor.(MY POOR RANDY-

POO!) Yami screeched from a distance as Snitsky was right on his tail. He shut his eyes tight as Snitsky was right behind

him.He sped up.He bumped into something hard. He looked up and saw the face of Kane.Kane whispered to him."Ouick, get

out of here.I'll stall snitsky for you," Yami nodded, and took off before Snitsky could see him. On his way down the hall, he

was unaware that Jericho was doing his laundry. He ran by so FAST, that the pressure knocked Jericho into the Washing

machine. The lid slammed down. Jericho, in a panic state, gagged as he spinned round and round inside the machine.

Unfortuantelly, there was one thing that no one but Jericho had known. All the things here were lock-operated, meaning that a

key was needed to open the Washing Machine. Jericho searched around frantically for his key, but...He had forgotten it on

the table next to the washer machine."Oh, Great!" He yelled angrilly. Meanwhile, Chris Benoit was infront of his stereo,

yelling at the CD part, which would not open."C'mon you peice of Trash!" He yelled.Suddenly, Yami ran by, accidentally

tripping the Rabid Wolverine, and knocking the poor man's head COMPLETELLY THROUGH the stereo.Back with the

others, they were looking around frantically for Yami, but came face to face with...SHAWN MICHEALS! The Heart Break

Kid was singing. "They think I'm cute! I Know I'm sexy!" He sang his theme song as HUGE limo came crashing through

the arena, running Shawn over, it was no suprise who was at the wheel.Take one guess.Well, lemme give you a clue.Who

thinks that Shawn "Screwed" him out a chance of winning the World title? And, who was in this years elimination chamber?

AND, who has been a real crybaby latelly, and turned from face to heel? No One but EDGE! the raving lunatic raced out of

the limo with Heidereich, who were laughing like hell.They were met by a VERY disturbing suprise.A tombstone.From...

TAKER! Mr. Deadman began dancing around the room, as though he had won the world title. Yami continued running,

hoping to escape the arena before Snitsky got to him.


	4. More Humorous Tragedy's!

chapter 4

Yami raced through the backstage swiftly, hoping to outrun Snitsky before he found him.Meanwhile, Christan was baking a pie, and Yami raced by, knocking the

peep freak into the oven, body and all, (A/N: the 'BAKE' button is still on, lol!) The oven door shut, and that, too, was lock-operated. Christan screamed like a

girl as he was being baked alive. Yami's next victim, lol, would be Christan's apprentice. Tomko was getting a pack of ice out of the refrigerator to go with his

pop, but was tragically thrown into the freezer, which was lock-operated also. (POOR PEOPLE! LOL!) Ric Flair came "WOOOINGGG" down the hall with a

nose-less hunter.HHH was crying and Ric was trying to comfort him.Back with Snitsky. Pegasus was on the balcony, searching for Kaiba-Boy as always

"Hey, you, Gorilla, have you seen Kaiba-Boy?" Snitsky faced the old man." I'M NOT A GORILLA! YOU MAN-LIKER!" he then grabbed Pegasus by his girly

hair and threw him off the VERY TOP balcony.A loud CRASH was heard.Kaiba was seen on the ground, smashed by Pegasus' dead corpse.Weevil and

Rex both committed suicide, as they jumped off the balcony. Monica and Kalita were laughing their heads off at Peasus' smashing Kaiba." Not the way

Kaiba expected to see Pegasus !" Kalita laughed.Monica laughed too."And Vice versa,". Marik was arguing with Malik who was on the balcony sending

people to the Shadow Realm with his Millenium Rod. Muhammed Hassan was walking backstage with Divari."whooshoheya, Muhammed!" He yelled,

pointing a finger at Yami, who was coming REALLY fast. He knocked Muhammed out the Window, and Divari into The The Womens Bathroom.

Girls yelled like no tomorrow. "YOU PERVERT!" someone smacked Divari and sent him flying onto Muhammed, in a nasty sort of way.(yuck.)

Kane was looking for Yami so that he could help him escape safely, but there was no sign of him anywhere! "Where is that Boy?" He asked

himself when he bumped into 3 people. Them being Evolution.Triple H was STILL crying after his nose being slapped off.(Well, Damn.I

guess if i would've known that Hunter would be such a crybaby, I would've at least made the slap level his nose down to size instead.LOL!)

Batsita growled. "Get outta my way, Kane.NOW." Kane smirked."Make me, Butt Kisser.And next boyfriend in line from Ric Flair to HHH."

Ric's face got red, like it always does looking like he has high blood pressure. "So what? Hunters my BOYFRE-er, FRIEND!"

Kane chuckled and left."I don't have time for you, I gotta find my friend." And so, the big red monster stalked off to find Yami.


	5. Conclusion

chapter 5

Snitsky had got past Kane, and was now on the run after Yami.Trish Stratus came walking by with Gail Kim, and they were literally blown away by yami's fast running.

Lita had got trapped in the basement, which, was a good thing, she thought.At least now Snitsky couldn't come after her! She sighed and leaned her head against the

wall.Yami saw The Undertaker from a distance.He ran past him, spinning the Deadman into the brick wall.Taker glared at yami. "PUNK!" He said through gritted

teeth. John Cena was rapping in the hallway with the big show.Yami came by, or in this case,running by. The Big Show spinned and was sent flying backwards, and

breaking the wall. Cena glared at Yami."Yo, you can't see me!" He said, angrilly.But Yami hadn't heard him. Snitsky ran by Undertaker."Hey, did you see some

spiked-headed punk go by?" He asked the dizzied deadman."I du-unno, gong." He said eyes up in his head. Snitsky punched him.Yami tripped Stacy Keibler and

Christy Hemme while in a rush to use the bathroom.He then made his way to the entrance, and out of the arena.

Afterwards:

1) Yami decieded to NEVER make fun of a wrestler in public again.

2) Kane found Yami and the two are good friends.

3) Snitsky was so angered that he committed suicide.

4) All the victims' bodies were found and sent to the morge.

5.) Only Chris Jericho made it out alive after Eric Bishoff unlocked the Washing Machine.

6) Kaiba, Monica, Kalita, Marik, Mokuba, Yugi, etc. Made it out of the arena alive.

7) Eveeryone is said to be living happily. Lita was freed from the basment, and is now pregnant with Kane's Baby.

8) The Undertaker never recovered his dissiness, and it turned out that he had had amnesia.

The End

Well, that's all guys. I was hoping to make the story longer, but we have to restore the computer.

If anyone would like to continue this, you may. Just please do not insult my Kaney! or my Randy!

lol, just kidding.Please feel free to revive Snitsky and put him through extreme torture, lol.


End file.
